


She's Ours

by Sara_Lillian



Series: The Adventures of Parenthood [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Lillian/pseuds/Sara_Lillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John and Sherlock adopt their first child</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Ours

"Sherlock, please, you're being ridiculous."

"No I'm not, John. I have a perfectly good reason for not wanting to go in there and you know it." Sherlock countered while crossing his arms.

The couple was visiting an orphanage not too far from Baker street in the hopes of adopting a child. Even though it had been several years since Sherlock took on the kidnapping case that led to his downfall, he was still nervous about being around children.

"Sherlock, you know as well as I do that that little girl had mercury in her system and wasn't thinking straight. Moriarty planted a seed in her brain, you said so yourself. You did nothing wrong." John said in a comforting tone, taking Sherlock's hand and giving it a squeeze.  The corner of Sherlock's mouth twitches up slightly and he takes a deep breath before telling John he is ready. The other man nods and they walk into a large, open room where dozens of children were playing various games or doing some other activity. Almost immediately, Sherlock drops John's hand and finds his way over to a wall covered in artwork. Most of them were drawings appropriate for the fall season but one cluster of them kept catching Sherlock's eye. Upon closer examination he saw that each paper had one type of leaf on it, the names were written on the bottom in messy handwriting. He was about to call John over when he felt a gentle tug on his coat. He looked down to find a small girl with dark hair looking up at him with wide brown eyes.

"Do you  like my leaves?" She asked tentatively. 

Sherlock grinned and bent down to her level. "Yes I do, what made you start doing that?" 

The girl shrugs, "I like seeing things in categories." 

"Looks like we've got something in common." Sherlock grins again, "I don't believe I caught your name."  

"Grace."  The girl replies with a smile, revealing that one of her front teeth is missing.

"Grace." Sherlock repeats. "I'm Sherlock. Why don't you come with me, I've got someone I want you to meet." He straightens up and holds out his hand which grace immediately takes. Sherlock scans the room before his eyes land on John, who has been sucked into a game of duck-duck-goose. He weaves his way over and sneaks up behind his boyfriend. After he sends a signal to grace to be quiet he grabs John's shoulders and says "Having fun?" 

John jumps with initial surprise but relaxes when he realizes it's Sherlock. 'Oh yeah, loads. Now help me up."  Sherlock lets go of Grace's hand and pulls John up from the ground. It is only after John brushes himself off that he notices Grace. 

"Oh hello what's your name, sweetheart?" 

Grace hides shyly behind Sherlock's coat and looks up at him. 

"Her name's Grace." Sherlock says. He places a hand on her shoulder "It's okay, this is John. He's very kind. You can say hello to him if you'd like." With an approving nod from Sherlock, Grace steps forward and holds out her hand. John smiles a bit and shakes the little girl's hand.

"Are you a doctor?" she asks suddenly.

"I- um, yes I was an army doctor but now I work at a clinic." John explains, taken aback by her question.

"Grace, how did you know that John was a doctor?" Sherlock asks, clearly intrigued. 

"His hands are cold and a little bit dry which means he washes them a lot. Doctor's always need to wash their hands so I was just guessing." She says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She looks back up at John "You said army doctor. Afghanistan or Iraq?" 

John can't help but laugh and looks up to see Sherlock beaming. "Did you know that Sherlock asked me the exact same question when we first met?" asks John.

Grace's eyes widen. "Wow." She whispers.

"Grace, why don't you go play with the other children for a moment so John and I can talk alone." Sherlock suggests. Grace nods and runs off to join a game of ring around the rosie. 

"John, that's her. She's the one." Sherlock says as soon as she's out of earshot

"I know. She's ours." John replies and they share a smile.

Sherlock calls Grace back over. "We have a very important question for you. Would you like to come live with John and I?"

Grace ponders this for a moment "Would it be forever?"

"Yes, forever."

"Then yes!" She says and throws her arms around both of their legs. 

Later that day the two men filled out all of the paper work that was needed to adopt Grace. When they picked her up the next week she had decided to call Sherlock "Daddy" and John "Papa". They put her bags into a cab and left the orphanage behind. 

"Papa, where are we going to live?" Grace asked.

John smiled in return. "221B Baker Street." 


End file.
